Night Star
by hisluv
Summary: Night World. Kestrel finds her own soulmate, Ash comes back to MaryLynette etc. Pairing: all our favourite soulmate couples.


Night Star

_**

* * *

Key **_

Sentences/ words that are **bold**and in_ italics, _are direct thoughts.

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

"**_Bold, italic, and speech marks"_** signify telepathic speech.

_**

* * *

The key does not always apply to all fics** _**

* * *

A/N- **I was rereading the Night World books and fics, and like others, agreed that Kestrel should have her own soulmate. I wanted to make up my own though, so here he is. Don't worry, the characters we know and love will be in here, as will the re-meeting of Mary-Lynette and Ash. I'm still annoyed about the fact that L.J.Smith is changing the books somewhat because it's past the millennium. Does it matter? What's worse is that she's not going to have Ash and Mary-Lynette meet up in book 10 Strange Fate, but put their meeting story on the internet along with stories of the other characters, not everyone has the internet. Anyway, I'm sure you know all this already, I'm just ranting. On with the show...! **

* * *

Disclaimer-** I own only Kestrel's soulmate, unless I introduce other characters later. 

* * *

Chapter 1- Whilst Hunting 

Kestrel was hunting when she met him.

"I say, young lady. Looks like you're having a right old time. What, what! Mind if I join you?"

Kestrel paused in her drinking of the fox she had caught and raised her head, trying to make out who had spoken. **_And weirdly, may I add_**, she thought to herself.

"Show yourself," she said, her voice almost bored. Out of the trees came a tall figure, clad in clothes Kestrel could only call old, like maybe from the medieval times. **_Scratch that_**, she thought, studying him closer. His clothes were more Tudor, sometime from the 1500s, judging by the humongous codpiece fixed at the juncture of his thighs. She blinked.

"Phew! Don't foxes ever bathe, dreadful creatures, he niffs to high heaven. I suppose he tastes fine, does he? Right then, if you'll just hand the chap over here a bit…" The vampire, for that's what he was, settled down next to Kestrel and sunk his teeth into the fox, wrinkling his nose as he did so.

Kestrel took the chance to take in his features, or at least try to, the night was dark enough even to stop enhanced vampire eyes seeing details.

As far as she could tell, he was youngish, with thick curly blond hair and very long eyelashes. He looked like one of those porcelain dolls- the pale, almost feminine boy- (because of the beauty)-in-a-nightgown type. Only he was wearing a codpiece, not a nightgown.

Just then, the stranger finished eating, and turned to Kestrel, while standing up and helping her up, too.

"Wasn't very much of him, was there?" He said with perfectly sculpted lips.

Kestrel bristled, "well, I hope you're not expecting me to find you another."

"I certainly hope not, old bean. That fellow tasted as nasty as he smelled. Yes, I don't think I'll be eating fox for another century or two. Now, does this forest have any possums? Quite like possums, they have a uniqueness about them. I was told they were rather dreadful, what! Used to live up north I did, this forgotten kingdom ruled by Delos Redfern. Course, Hunter tried to kill him, so he goes and kills Hunter, and we're all free and the like. Thought I'd have a go at hunting the norm- used to get exotics brought in, but no more. Ah, now young lady, I have a favour to ask, it's perishin' awkward, but I've got nowhere to stay y'know, thought I might kip out at your place."

Kestrel just stared the entire time he was talking, and numbly turned, leading him towards the Burdock Farm, not knowing why. After all, she didn't even know his name; he could murder her and her sisters in her sleep. But for some reason, she felt like she knew him- like he was okay.

They were going through the front door, now. The vampire looked around while she peeked in the kitchen to see if her sisters had arrived home yet. She got her answer when a loud gasp came from the direction of the door. There stood Rowan and Jade, both with their eyes glued to an area of the stranger's nether regions.

It was only a stupid piece of material that the men back then wore to attract women. Why, she didn't know, seeing as it was shaped somewhat like an elephant's tusk, but smaller.

"**_It works, though," _**a voice said in her mind. She moved her gaze from her sisters to his gaze. In the light, she could see that his hair was shiny, and his eyes a weird mix of gold and blue- not lapis lazuli blue, but paler, sort of like the colour of a lake when the sun's shining off it.

"I don't even know your name." She said to him.

"Ah, but fair lady, surely you know it, or at least your soul does, what? It calls out to me, you know, at night. That's why I came here."

Her dreams, Kestrel realised. She'd been having dreams lately where she's running through woods, calling for someone, but they never came. She always woke up with tears on her face. Was what he said true, that he was the one she was yearning for, and that he had answered her call?

"I don't remember," she said, shaking her head.

"Ah, then let me introduce myself. Leander Altair, at your service, what! That's bird in Arabic, and star in Greek. Or maybe Altair is star in Arabic and bird in Greek. Oh, well. Pleased to meet you, mademoiselles." He bowed before Rowan and Jade who smiled at him in approval.

Kestrel snorted. It was a bit pansy-like if you asked her.

"**_No one was." _**Leander pointed out. Aloud he said: "This fair maiden has offered me a place to kip tonight. Now, where will I be staying? Your room?" He asked Kestrel.

"Hardly." She turned and went upstairs, leaving Rowan to deal with him.

He really was weird. But there was something about him that made her like him, and something else that called her to him. Was it really him she cried for in the night? Maybe she should get some sleep, figure this all out in the morning. She yawned, yes, that's what she'll do.

**

* * *

A/N-** I was going to make Leander normal, but when I though about him being a vampire- so old, and English, I automatically thought about the old speech patterns. Brian Jaques uses them in his Redwall series for the hares, and I find it hilarious. Hope it wasn't too much, but I enjoy the fact that he's weird! Please review. 


End file.
